Closet Monsters
by Jaeh
Summary: Formerly 'Monsters in the Closet'. Ther're mothters in the clothet dad! Three year old Zic, Daddy Zob. FatherSon fluff. Oh,and AU. More details inside. : First MA fic, please R&R!


Monsters in the Closet

Disclaimer: Uh, yes, I own MA. Really. Like how I own Star Wars, and stuff... yeaaaaaaaaaah.

AU: Zick's last day with his dad when he was 3. Also, this was the first time Zic's powers came out – remember, this is AU xD Present: Zob never came back... AAAAWWWWWWW.

This is my first MA fic. Please go easy on me, or I'll have Obi-Wan go after you! Oh... wait... wrong fandom...

This is dedicated to **Cezille07**.... it's her fault I made this. Hahaha.

ZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICK

_**Past...**_

Zick raised his blanket above his head, and groped for the flashlight beside him. His eyes darted back and forth, and he hugged himself, shivering with fright.

Then he heard the noise again – something was banging on his closet, and he distinctly heard an "ow!" in there...

He decided he would not wait for the monster to come out anymore. He ran to his parents room, banging frantically on the door. "Dad... dad... daaaaaad!"

His daddy stepped out of the room suddenly, and Zick bumped into his leg. He immediately latched on, hugging his dad's leg as tightly as he could.

* * *

Zob blinked at his son, and removed him from his leg gently. "What is it, son?" Zick grabbed his leg again, and pressed his nose against his leg.

"Mothters!" Zick sobbed. "Ther're mothters in my room!"

Zob wrinkled his forehead. "What?"

Zick raised his head, and looked at Zob with teary eyes, and said, "Mothters in my clothet!"

_Oh, _monsters_..._ Zob smiled. Zick was growing up so fast – he kept forgetting that the 3 year old still couldn't say his "s's" right. "Monsters in your closet? Do you want me to look and make him go away?"

Zick nodded solemnly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Zob took Zick's hand and walked into the Zick's room. He turned on the lights, and approached the closet with full strides – when he felt Zick tug on his hand again. Zick pulled on his hand, his feet refusing to budge. "Ther're _mothters _in there! Nu-uh, no. Don't wanna."

Zob laughed, and kneeled before Zick. "You want to make the monsters go away, right?" Zick nodded. "So, this is what we're going to do. We're going to open the door, and I want you to use your biggest and strongest voice, and yell, _go away!_ So you could make him go away whenever you want to... okay kiddo?"

Zick nodded, and with fresh determination in his eyes, he stepped closer to the closet door. He went behind his father, one little eye peeking out.

Zob opened the door.

"Boo!"Bombo yelled, laughing.

"Bombo..."Zob scolded, glaring at the monster. "You're scaring Zick! What do you think you're doing?! And spit his shoes out!"

* * *

Zick blinked. A huge, big blob of red-orange thing started appearing before his very eyes – but there had been none in front of him earlier! His dad was scolding something – but he couldn't see.... now he could! He pressed his eyes against Daddy's leg. He remembered what his daddy said earlier - _I want you to use your biggest and strongest voice, and yell, _go away!

"Go away!" Zick yelled at the top of his voice. With that, Bombo ran from the room, throwing the shoes on the floor when he spat it out.

Zick looked up at his dad, who smiled at him in disbelief. "Good work, Zick! You made the monster go away!" Zob ruffled Zick's hair.

"That mothter's kinda funny..." Zick grinned, rocking back and forth on his heels. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, he is kind of funny. His name is Bombo, by the way, and he is one of the good monsters living in this house."

"There are other mothters?" Zick's eyes widened. He yawned again, and Zob picked him up, and tucked him in bed.

"Yeah, and because you're getting bigger you're going to start seeing them more everyday!"

"They're good," – Zick yawned – "right?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep, and—I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"M'kay. G'night daddy, lob you."

"Love you too, Zick." Zob turned off the lights, and closed the door.

* * *

_**Present day... **_

"That was the last time I saw him." Zick murmured to his son, ruffling his hair.

Zeph yawned, and smiled sleepily at Zick. "Dad, thank you for driving the monthter out of the clothet."

"No problem, kiddo. Now go back to bed, 'kay?"

"M'kay. Good night, daddy. Lob you."

Zick smiled, and turned off the lights. "Good night Zeph. Love you too." He was about to close the door, when he heard his son call his name.

"Yes, son?"

"Promith me you'll be here in the morning, 'kay?"

Zick smiled at his son, and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise."

ZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICKZICK

Cezille07 owns Zeph, btw – I asked for permission... ^^

There you go! Review PLEASE!!

Milk and cookies for people who reviews xD

-Jaeh


End file.
